Torkoal
Torkoal is a Fire type Pokémon from the Third Generation of Pokémon. In Anime Torkoal is one of Ash Ketchum's pokemon and a hero from the Pokémon anime. History Hoenn Torkoal first appeared in All Torkoal, No Play. The gang found Torkoal in the Valley of Steel being attacked by a group of Magnemite and a Skarmory. After the group of Steel Pokémon left, it thanked Ash and ran off. Torkoal was later found being attacked by the same Pokémon again. With the help of Pikachu and May's Torchic and Skitty, Torkoal made the other Pokémon flee; however, it fainted afterwards. After Brock nursed it back to full health, it heard a roar echo through the valley and again ran off incredibly fast. Later, Torkoal, once again with the gang, fended off a wild Magneton while May rescued Torchic from a long fall off of a cliff. As they reached the end of the valley, a Steelix revealed itself as the leader of the Steel types in the valley and began a battle with Torkoal. Despite the type disadvantage, Steelix was able to dominate the battle. Ash thought back to Flannery's Torkoal and then commanded it to use Overheat. Steelix was then defeated, and before the other Steel types attacked, Steelix got up and issued respect to Torkoal. Ash then asked Torkoal if it wanted to join his team; Torkoal agreed to the idea and tackled Ash to the ground. In the next episode, Ash introduced Torkoal to the rest of the gang's Pokémon, which it greeted by releasing smoke from its nostrils. At a games carnival thrown by Team Rocket, Torkoal attempted to go on its back legs to kick a soccer ball, but ended up falling flat on its back. It was captured by Team Rocket along with Treecko and Corphish, but rescued by the intervention of Watt, Wattson and Electrike. After Electrike evolved into Manectric, Torkoal was so happy that it engulfed them all in smoke. Ash and Wattson then decided to have an informal rematch, and Ash decided to put Torkoal up against the newly evolved Manectric. Torkoal was shown quickly to be very good defensively, using Iron Defense to avoid damage from Manectric's Bite, and its shell was tough enough to absorb Tackle without taking damage. Torkoal pushed back with an Overheat, the powerful attack blasting through Manectric's Thunder Wave and scoring a direct hit. Manectric then began to use Charge, and held firm even against two more Overheats and a Flamethrower. Manectric let loose a devastating Thunder Wave, which Torkoal couldn't counter as its power had been drained from successive Overheats. Thunder Wave hit and knocked out Torkoal in a single hit. Torkoal's first proper Gym battle was against Norman in Balance of Power. Ash chose it first to battle Slakoth after Pikachu was recalled, blasting through Blizzard to defeat it with a single Flamethrower. Torkoal was then defeated by a single Scratch attack from Norman's Vigoroth. In Pearls are a Spoink's Best Friend, Torkoal befriended a Spoink and, along with Ash and the gang, helped it to recover its lost pearl. They were later reunited in Clamperl of Wisdom when Spoink was floating in the ocean. In From Brags to Riches, Torkoal and Corphish battled Dominick's Tropius and Swalot in the Ever Grande Conference. It managed to hold on after being hit by Bullet Seed, as its Iron Defense was more than enough to block the attack. It was blown back by a powerful Gust, but managed to hit Tropius with Flamethrower. After a collision of Torkoal's Overheat and Tropius's SolarBeam, both Pokémon were knocked out of the battle. Later in Shocks and Bonds, it took place in a 6-on-6 battle against Katie. It was Ash's first Pokémon, against her Venomoth. Torkoal blocked a Stun Spore with its Iron Defense, but, after Venomoth disabled it, it launched a Flamethrower. Katie called Venomoth back and called out Golduck. Ash ordered Torkoal to use Body Slam, but Golduck sent Torkoal flying with a Hydro Pump and then cut it down with Fury Swipes. In Ash's battle with Morrison in Choose It or Lose It!, Torkoal fought Morrison's Steelix. Morrison's was much more powerful than the leader of the Valley of Steel, and Torkoal's Overheat was not enough to defeat Steelix. Steelix's DragonBreath counters Torkoal's Flamethrower, before using Dig and DragonBreath to defeat Torkoal. Finally, in At the End of the Fray, Torkoal battled Tyson's Shiftry, managing to recover from a powerful Shadow Ball. Despite Shiftry dodging the Flamethrowers Torkoal was throwing at it, Torkoal leapt into the air and let loose a continuous Flamethrower, hitting and knocking out Shiftry. However, its flames weren't enough against Hariyama, whose Thick Fat Ability prevented it from taking damage from Flamethrower. Hariyama hit hard with Brick Break and knocked Torkoal out. In The Right Place and the Right Mime, Torkoal met the rest of Ash's Pokémon back in Kanto at Professor Oak's laboratory, striking up a quick friendship with Cyndaquil. After Ash decided to challenge the Battle Frontier, he left Torkoal and Glalie with the rest of his Pokémon. Kanto Battle Frontier Torkoal was brought back to Ash's team in Overjoyed! to battle Brandon's Registeel, having mastered Heat Wave during its time at Oak's lab. It managed to hit a Flamethrower and a Body Slam, impressing Scott, but failing to do any significant damage to Registeel. Registeel jumped onto the offensive with Zap Cannon, which Torkoal blocked, but after using Lock-On, Torkoal was forced to defend itself with Iron Defense. Torkoal avoided taking too much damage but was paralysed. Torkoal used Body Slam, and managed to transfer the paralysis to Registeel, preventing Brandon from countering with Metal Claw. Registeel threw Torkoal, but Torkoal used the wall to re-direct another Body Slam. Brandon was impressed but called Ash over-confident. Torkoal unleashed Heat Wave, but Brandon had Registeel break free from the attack and Ash ordered another Flamethrower. Registeel blocked Flamethrower with Sandstorm and trapped Torkoal in the vortex, but Torkoal pushed the sandstorm back onto Registeel with Heat Wave. Torkoal then used the power of the Sandstorm to strengthen its Body Slam. Torkoal remained on top of the battle, but Registeel used Lock-On followed by another Zap Cannon. The explosion broke apart the Sandstorm, and whilst Torkoal seemed to hold on, it collapsed and Ash lost his second match with Brandon. Sinnoh Torkoal was sent back to Ash at the Lily of the Valley Conference in An Old Family Blend!, and after Glalie froze Ash with Ice Beam, it helped to thaw him out. It was Ash's second Pokémon to battle Tobias's Darkrai in The Semi-Final Frontier!. It launched a Flamethrower that was countered by a powerful Dark Pulse which wiped out Torkoal upon contact. Personality and characteristics Torkoal has a habit of crying and releasing smoke from its nostrils and back when it is happy. It will usually do this everytime it's released from its Poké Ball and when it wins a battle. It is quite an emotional individual and very friendly towards people and other Pokémon. It has a slight comic element to it, most notably when it tried to play a soccer carnival game in Manectric Charge!. Navigation Category:Anime Heroes Category:Animals Category:Brutes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Elementals Category:Manga Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Pokémon Heroes